Princess to Queen
by c00lkatt
Summary: Rin is the daughter of a small business owner who wants to marry her off to expand his company Rin is terrified of her fiance will someone save her? Rating has changed I'm editing the story now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is my first story and I would appreciate any feedback you can give. I love stories with this two characters so I decided to write one. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned inuyasha but I don't. Hey Im going back and editing this story as well as finishing it before starting a new one sorry for disappearing.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**How to Start a Bad Day**_

A girl's feet flew across the forest floor. She was hoping she could move fast enough to outrun her pursuers, she glanced fearfully over her shoulder. They were getting closer and closer. She wasn't moving fast enough. She could hear their panting breaths and pounding feet on the forest floor behind her, could see the outlines of their shadowy faces. She tried to dodge around a tree to confuse them but as she turned, she was lifted off her feet. "Noooooo" she screamed as she struggled against her captor. "Nice try," a harsh voice growled in her ear "but this little game you're playing is over." Sharp claws pricked her arms and tiny drops of blood covered the grass…

Rin screamed as she jerked herself out of her terrifying dream. Sweat and tears cover her face as she remembered her recurring dream. She shuddered as she thought of what happened to her years ago. Before it had been a nightmare, a memory she had tried to forget. In fact, Rin did not know why she was having these dreams now. She had not seen the boys in that dream in years there was no reason to think of them now. She sighed as she looked at her bedside clock, the blinking red light told her what she had already knew. That it was one thirty, way too early to be up on a school day. She sighed as she left the warmth of her bed, might as well study since she wasn't getting any more sleep that night.

Later that morning Rin yawned as dragged herself out of her room. She had already showered and put on her uniform just in case she fell asleep while studying, no such luck. Instead, she found herself wide eyed and tired over her breakfast. At least I have an appetite. she thought as she drank her orange juice to wash down a piece of toast. Usually she woke up in the morning with no desire to eat and in a rush to get to school. Rin loved learning she found it fascinating to gather all the knowledge she could even if she wasn't all that fond of the students. Her school was the prestigious Heiwa Academy. It was founded in hopes that if the next generation of demons and humans were forced together while learning they be able to work together when they grew older. It was a good idea in theory in execution…. Well, you win some you lose some. She thought as she walked to school about an hour later. Her friends Jak and Ayame met her half way there. Jak and Ayame were part of the very short list of people she actually liked to be around for extended periods of time. Ayame, a kind hearted and excitable wolf demon, smiled sympathetically as Rin held back another yawn.

"Nightmare?" she asked giving Rin a quick hug.

"Yep" Rin replied through yet another yawn.

"The same one?" asked Jak through a mouthful of his customary breakfast doughnut. Jak is a tall boy with a passion for clothing design who is a year above Ayame and Rin. Rin smiled tiredly at him,

"I don't even know if I've ever had another one. This one tires me out enough as it is." Jak, felt sorry for Rin and offered her some of his coffee. Rin smiled but refused his kind offer. She has a strong aversion all things bitter and Jak loves Black coffee but Rin is touched by the offer and showed her appreciation by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The usually brazen Jak blushed, Ayame and Rin laugh.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Rin as they walked through the school gates. Ayame grinned mischievously.

"We have a test in math class and there is supposed to be a new student today."Rin groaned she hated math class. It was taught by an imp named Jaken who was so short he couldn't reach the board and he was known for kicking people out of class for minor offenses. He hated Rin because once while rushing down the hall the ever clumsey Rin had tripped over him landing with his head between her small breasts. Though she had quickly sat up and apologized in her usually quiet way he had tried to get her suspended for attacking a teacher and sexual harassment. The principal had taken one look at the small unassuming Rin and torn up the referral. Jaken had hated her ever since (even more than he usually hated humans). Rin studied hard for his test but always got a low grade never higher than a "C" Ayame encouraged her to compare her test with other students and protest but Rin knew Jaken would just lower everyone's test scores instead of raising her own. It figured that there would be a test on a day where she had gotten hardly any sleep wouldn't Jaken be pleased. Rin sighed as she says goodbye to Jak at his locker and she and Ayame rush to class. Could this day get any worse?

**Soooo what do you think read and review any opinions welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2 sorry it took so long Thanks for the reveiws.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned inuyasha but I do not**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It gets worse**_

Rin learned that day that things could always be worse and you should never ask that question, even to yourself. First, she failed her math test during first period. This was not because she did not study it was once again a result of Jaken's hatred. Jaken had "accidentally" given her a Calculus test instead of the Algebra 2 test she was supposed to receive. Rin had taken one look at the complicated problems and knew she had the wrong test, so she had raised her hand in order to ask for a new one. Jaken had threatened to have her sent out the room for interrupting the test and so she simply had to try her best. Jaken had also banned the use of calculators for said test. So yeah guaranteed failure. When Jaken "realized" his mistake, he still refused to give her a retake and when she protested, he threatened to have her sent to the office for talking back to authority. So she took her graded paper and hurried out of the classroom. As if that was not bad enough the new girls, Kikyo and Yura, hated her. This is because while rushing to her next class she ran into both of them causing them all to fall in an ungainly heap on the floor. Now this in itself would have just made them shun her if two things had not happened. One, both of the girls had been putting on makeup which had smeared when they fell causing them to resemble demented clowns and two the fact that it happened in front two of the most popular boys in school Miroku and Inuyasha who had laughed at them as they helped Rin up. On top of it all, Inuyasha just had to be funny, "I guess this is why you don't cake your face with makeup Rin," he had said as he laughed disdainfully at the two girls on the floor. Then Miroku had lifted her hand, which gripped his having stopped him from touching her butt, and kissed it with a flourish as he and Inuyasha said a quick "Later Rin" and walked off. Now Rin had barely ever seen these two and had never talked to them so their familiarity was uncalled for and unusual. Rin didn't know how they'd known her name! But the two new girls were horrified and angry... at Rin. Never mind that Rin had not been the one to insult them and that crashing into them had been an accident, never mind that both of them did not need make up and that the hallway was the worst place to apply a full face even if they had needed it. Rin had assisted in their embarrassment in front of potential dates and then had the nerve to be helped by said potential dates and they were not. Rin had turned to help them up and apologize but they looked so ferocious that Rin had grabbed her things and ran barely making it to her next class.

As she sat down with a sigh, Rin realized that today had been one of the worst days in her life and the day wasn't even half over yet. She dejectedly put her head down on her desk. This is why she disliked people. To top it all off she was still tired from this morning and barey able to keep her eyes open. Rin decided to take a nap during this class. Despite how much she hated sleeping in class she needed the current class was Health with Suikotsu sensei, and the review they would go through in class was something she had already done at home, at two in the morning, which is why she was so tired now. Rin was just about to let her eyes drift shut when she heard the dreaded words "Today we have two new students in our class…". Rin's head shot up '_You've got to be kidding me'_…

**Yay for cliffys so what do you think so far sorry that they're so short read and review please I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back and I still don't own Inuyasha**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**It gets better… Sort of**_

"I would like everyone to welcome our new students Kanna and Kohaku why don't you to tell the class about yourselves."Kanna spoke first. She is a small pale girl with wide white eyes and long white hair. Kanna's face stays blank as she glances around the room. When her eyes seem to stop resting for a moment on Rin's face she feels a shiver crawl down her spine.

"Hello" she says in a breathy voice.

"My name is Kanna I am 16 and yes this is my natural hair and eye color , no I am not blind, yes I am a demon, no I will not tell you what kind." She fingers her long hair, which is pulled back with a small hair band. The introduction is short and sweet, you can see the class itching to ask questions but Suikotsu the class one of his scary looks and they calm down. The class's gaze shifts to the new boy. He shuffles his feet nervously.

"Well I'm Kohaku also 16. My sister and I transferred to be closer to home and I'm good with many kinds of weapons." He seemed satisfied with his speech and finally smiled at the class. With that smile, most of the girls in the class fell for him and those who already had boyfriends started making plans to be single by next period. It seemed that the boys in the class didn't know whether to like him or hate him. One the one hand, he's good with weapons and could probably tell some great stories on the other hand, he just felled a roomful of girls with a smile and some of them had girlfriends. Then there was Kanna. Guys thought she was cute in a creepy way while girls hated her for her long flowing white hair. As for Rin, she noticed Kohaku was cute but did not fall head over heels, Kanna was kind of creepy but she seemed interesting. However, as she was thinking of this a great idea for a story came up and she took out her journal and began to write. One girl bravely raised her hand, "So Kohaku are you single?" The teacher glared at her but Kohaku laughed (You could now see the hearts in the girls eyes) "Yes, I am." he aid with a wink that made the girls in the class squealed as the boys groaned. The teacher glared at the girl who had asked the question, making sure that she was cringing in her seat and mentally deciding to give her extra homework before he began to move on.

"Now as for your seats" he glanced around the room. He saw the hungry gaze's of his students as he glanced around the room. Anywhere he seated the two it seemed there would be a riot from the surrounding students. Then he noticed Rin in back of the room and noticed that at the moment she was more interested in writing a in her journal than planning the capture of a cute boy or the demise of a pretty girl.

"You two will sit there." He declared with a smile pointing to the empty seats next to Rin. As the two went to their seats he began to teach.

"Hello?"

Rin finally glanced up from her journal, slightly annoyed at the interruption, only to come face to face with the cute new boy. She blushed lightly; his face was a little too close for comfort. Leaning back a bit in her seat she finally replied.

"Umm, Hi?" Rin was a little confused as to why the new boy was talking to her and leaning so close. Besides, she really wanted to get back to writing before she forgot what she was going to write creative juices only flow for so long.

"I'm Kohaku, I'm new here and I wanted to ask your name. It's not often someone gets to sit next to such a pretty girl after all." Kohaku smiled charmingly in a manner he knew made girls swoon. Rin was not affected, in fact she simply muttered under her breath about boys who thought too much of their charm. Finally, Rin had had enough; she gently pushed him back before replying.

"I'm Rin, Kohaku and I value personal space. The teacher probably sat you next to me because I won't fall for your smile and flirtations. In fact, I don't like boys who try to make girls fall in love with them just because they can or they think it's a challenge. I know you act innocent cause girls think it's cute but I already know what you are and how your kind think." Rin was now bored with the conversation, her mind was already drifting back to her story. Kohaku looked at her innocently but a glint in his eye was a sign that he was enjoying the conversation.

"And what exactly is my kind Rin?" He tried to look honestly curious. Rin answered without hesitation.

"You are a player and very proud of it." She said watching for his reaction.

"What makes you say that?" It was a challenge for him not to smirk. He didn't want to alert the girls watching that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"Call it a talent, I always seem to know about people's true self," It was part of the reason she disliked people, great defense mechanism terrible for making friends, "now may I go back to my writing?" Rin resumed writing without waiting for an answer. Kohaku was stunned but interested, how long would the girl last against his charms? So, as he sat back he plotted till the end of class. After all, it would be the first time he caught a girl who knew full well what he was, this would be exciting.

After class, Rin hurried out into the hall eager to get to English her favorite class of the day and just as eager to get away from Kohaku. She wasn't lying when she said she knew Kohaku's kind. Rin knew she had presented a challenge to the boy, a fun conquest and she was so not interested in being a target. Both to his schemes and the many girls who would hate her for the attention he paid to her. Rin had just got to class and set down her things when she heard her name being called on the speaker asking her to report to the principal's office. Rin wondered what could go wrong now.

**I know you guys are eager to see Sessy and I promise he's in the next chapter ok Please don't hurt me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I asked for sesshoumaru for Christmas and got a lump of coal so I still don't own this series.**

**I am sooo sorry projects and school caught up with me so without further ado I give you chapter four (And Sessy).**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Back to worse…**_

Rin trudged slowly to the principal's office dreading what she would find there. She dragged her feet took detours and put it off for as long as she could but eventually she stood outside the door of the principal's office. And she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." said a deep monotone voice that caused Rin to shiver then straighten her spine as she walked into the room.

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes, nearly ten minutes ago. If you had responded promptly we could have skipped your least favorite class, as it is you will have to explain it to your teacher tomorrow." Rin found herself meeting the golden eyes of the tallest and most beautiful man she had ever seen. His hair was long and almost white but he looked young he couldn't be more than twenty-two,unless he was a demon, his stance was passive but as Rin studied his eyes he seemed impatient almost as if he was waiting for something… oh right I need to reply.

"Hai" She replied slightly dazzled by his beauty and wondering what this was all about.

"Now as I understand this is yours?" He his voice implied that he was asking but his movements were sure and face was blank as he held Rin's math exam out to her. "Yes" Rin replied confused as to why it mattered.

"Hn," the man glanced at some papers in his hands.

"This is a calculus test and you are in algebra 2."

"Hai," Rin was starting to get annoyed with all of these pointless questions.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru handed her the newly corrected paper. Rin's eyes widened as she looked at the new grade, a 90%! Her brown eyes widened and the look of confusion on her face almost made Sesshoumaru smirk but her next question wiped the thought from his mind.<p>

"You didn't show this to Jaken did you? Ohh, he'll hate me even more now! Please, don't show it to him, I don't want any more trouble forget that you saw this please!" She tried to rip the offending paper to bits. Sesshoumaru snatched the paper from her trembling hands. Though his face remained cold he was stunned that the girl wasn't happy with this turn of events. It was no secret that her teacher, Mr. Jaken, hated Rin with a passion and did everything he could to make her life miserable but what could he have done to cause this reaction?

"Calm yourself Rrrin, what has been done to you to cause this kind of reaction to a mere change in test score?" The young girl stiffened and all trace of panic was carefully wiped from her face. Her mask rivaled his own in blankness but he could smell that she was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru found himself impressed, it was rare that a human could copy his blank mask quite so well especially such a young girl, they were after all such emotional creatures.

"Nothing sir I am sorry for my overreaction, it was indecent of me to behave that way." Her was down and her voice quiet and monotone. Sesshomaru didn't believe her for a second. But was now intrigued this girl seemed to get more interesting by the second. She could blank herself so well that if it hadn't been for her previous panic and her faint scent of tears he might have believed her.

"Hn. You look pale gather your things and remain in the infirmary for the rest of the day." Rin's mask shattered her eyes widened in fear and she began to tremble again.

"N-n-n-no! I am fine, really!"

Sesshoumaru allowed one eyebrow to raise but he didn't ask any questions. He found that he liked that he could shattered her mask so easily but wanted to growl at the note of fear in her tone.

"You are barely standing go straight there another student will bring you your things do not argue with this Sesshoumaru Rrrin. Go." He turned from her indicating that the conversation was over. He heard the door open,

"And Rin if I find you're not there in ten minutes I shall be forced to suspend you." When he heard the door's quiet click(Rin was too shocked to slam the door) he finally let himself relax enough to sigh. Something was bothering his cute… that student and he needed to find out what. What better way to do that than to watch her while she was in the infirmary, for research purposes of course. Something terrified his…. that student and he needed to find out why… for the sake of the school of course.

* * *

><p>That arrogant teacher doesn't even know that he's sending me to my doom… I guess no one knows but still why do I have to I have to go there.<p>

Rin thought of the reason for her fear and shivered as each of her slow trembling steps led her closer and closer to her nightmare, and the true reason why Jaken bullies her.

_-Flashback-_

_There is no official nurse for this school so when Rin and Jaken were both injured during the fall and Jaken was the teacher on duty so they had to take care of themselves. Rin turned away from Jaken as she opened her blouse to assess the damage. She found a small wound bleeding slightly and winced reaching for an alcohol wipe and a band-aid. However when she looked up she found Jaken staring at her with a lewd look on his face. "For a human you're not so bad. I may forgive you for your grave insult if..." He shifted slightly trying to look up her skirt. Frightened Rin kicked Jaken in the face and ran to the girls bathroom where she locked herself in a stall till she stopped shivering and could fix her uniform. Rin would never forget the next day when she found herself trapped by Jaken once again. His glare had said it all he would take his time but at the right moment he would take his revenge. His chuckle as he walked away from her caused a cold shiver to crawl down her spine._

_-Flashback End-_

Undoubtedly he was hoping the stress of his class would either make her give in or send her to he infirmary where he could trap her once again. Rin shook her head as the door to the infirmary came in sight. Off duty teachers served as nurses there was no reason to think that Jaken would be there. Rin shook off her fear as she yanked the infirmary door open and looked around No sign of Jaken. Rin sighed in relief and made her way to a bed and collapsed on top of it instantly asleep. Rin was so deeply asleep that she didn't hear the squeak of the door as it reopened or the pad of footsteps making their way towards her bed…

**Not much changed in this chapter but what do you think? Also more Cliffys, you know you wanted one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Is worser a word…?_**

I must be dreaming Rin thought as she glanced around the beautiful house. "Mother!" Rin heard a cute voice call out and she turned to see an adorable little child running towards her with their arms outstretched. She picked her up as if it was the most natural thing in the world and turned to walk further into the house. RIn stopped short at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He looked like he had something important to tell her but as he opened his mouth instead of a voice came the sound of shattering glass.

Rin awoke with a start. She was lying in a bed which was in the infirmary which was still at of the explained the sound in her dream, or why Sesshomaru featured. Was the child his? What had he wanted to tell her? Most importantly why was she dreaming of kids at sixteen? Rin was still trying to orient herself when the shattering of more glass was followed by a thud and a groan. She peaked around the curtains surrounding the bed just in time to see Kohaku flip away from another of Sesshoumaru's attacks. Sesshoumaru looked… different his strips jagged his hair seemed to float and his teeth poked his bottom lip. But those weren't the changes that made Rin freeze in terror. It was the sight of Sesshomaru's eyes that made Rin freeze in fear stuck in her remembered traumas. Her nightmare memories.

The flash of those red eyes, a chuckle, a vicious growl as she ran and ran but it was never fast enough, never enough to get away and as she looked back again she tripped. Then they were on her biting nipping growling howling always oblivious to her cries to her pleas for mercy. They wanted her to get upand run again wanted to continue the chase. She heard another laugh as she stared up at the one who at this moment controlled her fate dreading what she would hear. "Have fun boys we have her for another month no one will even know." Then came that horrible laugh the one that would forever haunt her dreams as she continued her cries. She forced her body up. The laugh got louder "Run Princess, Run" He called her red rin because she was covered in her own blood. She knew better than to fight back all she could do was run.

Sesshoumaru had come in to check on Rin as he had decided he would. Before he even stepped in the room he knew she was asleep he could smell that she was relaxed and hear her deep even breathing. He was tempted to walk past the room but something urged him to go inside and check on her himself. There was no logical reason for this feeling, he couldn't smell anyone and heard nothing from the room but still he could not help but to open the door to go in and check on her. It was then that he saw a human attempting to prop her up so that he could slip the item in his hand around her neck. After that Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red and he felt himself change as he growled in anger and leapt at the person. After his loss of control Sesshomaru didn't stop attacking the boy, he couldn't not until the boy lay dead at his feet. At least that's what he was thinking until he heard something or rather someone whimpering and he heard a soft voice whispering the words "Stop, Please Stop" again and again as if the person was too distraught to say anything more than that. It, the sound of the voice, he recognized it. His rage frenzied mind was barely able to place the sound but finally he was able to think or at least able to tell whose voice he was hearing. Rin something or someone was scaring his Rin and he needed to find it and kill it to give his mate the peace of mind and comfort she deserved. Rin continued to whimper she was curled on the bed curled up as if she was being attacked. Her fear was obviously mental and this instantly calmed him, his mate needed him and couldn't comfort her while in a rage. While Sesshoumaru was distracted Kohaku slipped out of the room with a curse promising himself and Rin that he wouldn't fail next time. Moments later when security burst into the room, with teachers and students hot on their tails, rushed into the room all that they found was a destroyed as the only evidence that anyone had been there.

When Rin next awoke she found herself looking into the worried eyes of her father as he sat in a chair by her bed. She blinked as she tried to remember how she had gotten home and failed. She opened her mouth to ask her father and all that came out was a dry croak. Her father quickly brought her glass of water which she slowly gulped down as her father began to talk. "Rin, your teacher brought you home he said you got sick and fainted again." He wrung his hands and cleared his throat. "Rin, Honey this incident has made me realize that I won't be around forever and when I am gone I want you to be well taken care of and well… " he took a deep breath as if to fortify himself "I have accepted the Okami's proposal and you are now engaged to be married to his son Koga you remember he was your childhood friend. Now the… " Rin heard nothing else after that as her world spun and her father's voice echoed as she slipped into another faint. Her last thoughts being Somebody hates me up there.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was at his home and reflecting on the events of the afternoon. He lounged on his large sofa wishing a certain young lady was lounging with him perhaps even snuggled warmly in his mokomoko where he could keep her safe from her fears and kill whatever dared to threaten her. His Demon was stunned for awhile quietly thinking before he decided to finally speak.<p>

_**I'm surprised you are so calm about this.**_

_And why wouldn't this Sesshoumaru be calm Demon._

_**We have just found our mate….. in a human…**_

_And we will claim that mate when this Sesshoumaru chooses, this Sesshoumaru will not lose control again Demon. Do not interfere. This Sesshoumaru will not be made a fool of again._

**_That child needed to die he threatened our mate and that is all that matters. He will need to be destroyed and we will destroy him Sesshoumaru. As for your dignity and pride do not take too long to choose to face this challenge or I will choose the time and place for you fool or not._**

_Do not threaten this Sesshomaru Demon I control you not the other way around. This Sesshoumaru will destroy the ones who dare to harm his mate but it will be before he claims her she needs to know that this Sesshoumaru can protect her and that he will keep her safe._

Sesshoumaru's demon seemed pleased he like the fact that Sesshoumaru would show Rin that her soon to be alpha could provide for her and would care for her but he had one last question.

**_Sesshoumaru we crave our mate what about our urge , what if we can't hold back?_**

_This Sesshoumaru is not so weak as to rape a young student._

And he refused to say anything else to his demon and instead fell asleep and dreamed of his young mate. His Demon would have to be satisfied with the simple fact that Sesshoumaru accepted their young human mate.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke the next morning refreshed. She was convinced that the previous night had to be a dream and that because yesterday was so horrible today had to be better. Her hurried to shower and dress in her school uniform a short red skirt and a white shirt. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door without breakfast. She touched the knob and felt the irrational need to turn around and run back to her room to fake being sick. Rin shook off the instinct and turned the knob. She regretted I as soon as she opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The look on her face was priceless. The fear was a tantalizingly thick blanket in the air and he licked his lips and smirked. This would be even more fun than he thought. "Hello Princess, aren't you happy to see me? It's been so long since we last played together … don't you think. My boys missed you didn't you boys." He gave a sharp whistle and around four wolves and two wolf demons climbed from the large van behind him. Rin began to whimper and the sound was music to his ears. "Come now is that any way to act towards your fiancée? "His voice switched to a low growl. "I thought I trained you better than that. Maybe a little retraining is necessary you seem to have forgotten who is your Alpha." He said as he slowly raised his hand in preparation for the snap that was his signal for his packmates to attack. Rin saw this and way instantly on her knees at his feet her head lowered in a bow. "Master Koga." She said in a low voice. Koga grunted in approval and knelt in order to place a finger beneath her chin and lift her eyes to meet his. Her large brown eyes were blank, vacant as if his mere presence sucked the life out her body and left only a shell in it's place. This was how Koga loved to see his little Rin beautifully submissive to him and only him. He gently stroked her cheek in the imitation of a loving caress as he rumbled "Good girl Princess." And Koga pulled her up and pushed her towards the car. "See how easy this can be if you just obey me baby. You know that I don't want to hurt you but if you defy me I'm forced to put you in your place." He smirked as he and his followers got in the car after her. And they drove off to the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with Rin. Jak noticed instantly that his usually bright perky Angel wasn't happy and it probably had to do with those strange boys surrounding her possessively. Jak didn't like that at all and he instantly decided to do something about was not because he was interested in Rin that way. Though he was bi he would never risk the relationship with Rin. Still till she found a boy or girl who caught her eye and swept her off her feet Rin was his, his and Ayame's. His friend his Angel, his sweet and innocent girl. And that fool apparently hadn't swept her off her feet which meant he was touching what wasn't his. He walked calmly up to the boys as if he didn't have a care in the world and said in a clear non threatening voice. "Hello boys I see you are acquainted with little Rin here." Rin didn't look up and Koga smirked at the lanky weak looking boy. "You could say that what's it got to do with you?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've had to rewrite this chapter I lost the rest of my data when I lost my flash drive, and I've started college and I'm very busy but theses updates will get faster. What do you want to happen? Personally I'm thinking of making Jak kick Koga's sorry tail. I'm not sure though feedback is important here people. I NEED IT!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Good Friends…_**.

Something was wrong with Rin. Jak noticed instantly that his usually bright perky Angel wasn't happy and it probably had to do with those strange boys surrounding her possessively. Jak didn't like that at all and he instantly decided to do something about it. He walked calmly up to the boys, his stance deceptively relaxed, and said in a clear non threatening voice. "Hello boys I see you are acquainted with little Rin here." Rin didn't look up and Koga smirked at the lanky weak looking boy. "You could say that what's it got to do with you?"

Jak smirked in a way that sent chills down Koga's spine and he instantly and visibly shifted in preparation for a fight.

"Well, you see Rin here is my friend and sshe doesssn't sssseem very happy with you. Ssso I sssuggesst you back off." Jak had not raised his voice but his eyes had begun to glow his teeth elongated and his voice had changed to the point where it was purely demonic. Koga took a defensive stance. "A snake demon huh pathetic we can easily take you on six to one." He smirked "And you wouldn't want to hurt little Rin here would you?" and he quickly reached behind himself to grab… nothing but air. Jak smirked, "I was hoping you'd sssay that." Koga glanced at him to see that as Koga was taunting him Jak had transformed halfway so that he was now a Naga(or Lamia if you prefer)and with his tail had grabbed Rin… and the rest of Koga's entourage. While Rin was held safely in Jak's arms still looking to Koga's satisfaction like a beautiful doll, his beautiful doll, the rest of his group was having the life slowly and sadistically squeezed out of them. Jak continued an amused glint in his eyes.

"But I think it's only two to one." Koga was confused until he saw the second person. A silent Sesshomaru stood behind Jak calmly staring at Koga as a predator looks at prey. Koga swallowed.

"But you're a teacher, you can't fight with students." Koga was proud of his reasoning until both demons laughed cruelly sending shivers up his spine.

"You still haven't realized it yet look around Koga." Said Jak. Koga cautiously looked around him and what he saw shocked him. Everyone was paralyzed no one was even moving. Koga was shocked, confused and absolutely terrified.

"Powerful snake demons have the power to paralyze those around them all except for powerful demons." Sesshomaru smirked and then he attacked. Koga's screams were all that could be heard.

Some hours later Jak bit Koga and all of his entourage as Sesshoumaru tenderly held Rin.

Jak then spoke to the barely conscious Koga

"Any pain Rin feels by your hand you will feel as well." He spoke seriously no hint of a smile on his face, "And if you tell Rin about any of this I will kill all of you next time." Koga groaned in response and fell unconscious. Jak kicked him one more time and then he and Sesshomaru walked away and letting everything unfreeze.

Rin had shut herself down in order to deal with Koga it was her coping method. He had trained her long ago to be a doll to shut down her annoying human emotions for him and submit to his every whim. If she did anything he considered rebellous, well let's just say she still tended to freeze when she heard someone back. blanking herself was safe and secure and no one hurt her when she was blank blank was good blank was... Rin came to herself as someone crooned to her and softly rocking her gently back and forth. Koga had to be gone for her to come back this way. Usually she came back filled with pain. She blinked and looked up to see Jak.

"Oh, thank goodness I was worried about you." He continued to rock her gently. Rin had so many questions to ask so many worries and fears and... did Jak have fangs? Rin however had not recovered from the stress caused by Koga her body couldn't take it and so she fainted.

When Rin next awoke it was to a rumbling purr in her ear and the softest warmest feeling ever wrapped around her body. She cuddled deeper into soft fur she was laying on, Until it moved.

**I am back for real this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I edited all of my previous chapters last night and wrote this new one this morning. I hope someone still cares enough to read. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**I'm a what? With who?**_

Rin tried to pull away from the warm comfy moving pillow but something held her down. Rin was about to panic when she heard a familiar voice. "You're safe Rrrin calm yourself I will allow no one to hurt you." For some reason Rin was reassured and relaxed into the fluff. That is until she remembered Koga and tried to ask where he was only to find that her voice refused to work. So instead she tried again to sit up. This had happened before and she had learned sign language to cope. The being under her sighed. "He is gone for now Rrrin you should rest sleep you've had a hard day." Rin was so warm and surrounded by softness that she could barely think a nap sounded delightful but she still needed to know where she was. So she tried again this time simply turning her head as she shifted her body till her hands were free to sign. _Where are we?_ She asked. _Where is Koga? What happened?_

Sesshomaru had been comfortable watching his mate sleep off her stress. He had taken her to the infirmary. A curtain was pulled to ensure their privacy. A sub was taking over his classes that day and he would have taken her home but she might have been more stressed if she woke up in an unfamiliar place. Or so Jak had informed him when he had handed Rin to Sesshomaru so he could go wash the wolf taste out of his mouth and show up to his classes that day. He would return later to check on Rin. Sesshomaru had laid Rin gently down on the infirmary bed but he hadn't liked the way the scent of that wolf clung to her so he had slipped his momoko around her and sat with her in his lap on the bed purring at the feel of her warm body safe against his own. It had been peaceful for a few periods now and it was almost time for lunch which was when Jak would return. It frustrated Sesshomaru that his mate wouldn't listen and sleep some more but anything was better than her being the doll she had been before. A broken doll and he had feared she wouldn't come back to him. Still she was at least moving and apparently trying to ask him something. He wondered why she simply didn't speak, so he let her sit up. Still she persisted in using sign language. Sesshomaru was surprised and a little worried but answered her questions so he could calm the worry he saw on her face. "We are in the infirmary Rrrin."He loved the way her named rolled off his tongue.

" The wolf you came with is... busy. You fainted and Jak brought you to the infirmary I am the teacher on duty." Not really lying this morning he had been the teacher on duty since he didn't have a class in the mornings. He couldn't tell it all since Jak had asked him not to. Rin apparently thought he was human and Jak had not denied it because she had a phobia of snakes something about a documentary and her hair. Undoubtedly the wolf was to blame. Just the thought of it made Sesshomaru want to tear the wolf apart, but modern day society tended to frown upon such actions….. he would have to disintegrate the bodies. However, that was later for now he had a mate to care for, a mate who wasn't speaking. Sesshomaru frowned why wasn't his mate speaking to him? "Rrrin, why do you not speak?" Sesshomaru looked down at his little mate once again puzzled.

Rin sighed she knew that explaining her childhood would take too long to explain and that it was likely that he wouldn't believe her. No one had believed her as a child not even her own father, and Koga had punished her for speaking of it. Which was probably why she was mute now. She simply signed that it was a side affect of her stress and that she would be fine in a few days. Rin didn't see Sesshomaru frown at this explanation and so thought that he believed her. She then asked if she could go to class. "No Rrrin, I have something to talk to you about. But first who is that wolf to you." Rin thought about how to answer his question and what they could possibly have to talk about. _He is my fiance. _She was puzzled as she felt Sesshomaru growl. Felt? Rin looked down and finally noticed that she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. Rin turned almost completely red as she spang off of his lap, Sesshomaru had let her go so that she wouldn't fall back off of the bed, and she scrambled away from him. Correction she tried to scramble away from him. but the white fluffy thing on his shoulder held her captive by the bed. Rin frantically signed that Koga didn't like the smell of other guys on her and that whatever they had to talk about they could talk about without him holding response was a growl that instinctively made her freeze. His white fluff pulled her closer as he growled in her ear, "Cancel it, break off the engagement."

If Rin had not been so scared she would have laughed bitterly… having a voice would have helped as well. Did he really think she wanted to be engaged to that abusive walking nightmare that she wouldn't have broken the engagement if she had any way out? Things simply weren't that easy and she told him so despite her fear. Sesshoumaru's response was to growl louder "Then find a way to make it easy, I will not have my mate belonging to some weakling flea bitten mutt." _Your mate? Since when? _Rin was sick of all of this drama all of this pain and all of these overly dominate piss for brains mutts trying to control her. _I'm not five I'm sixteen and I am sick of all of these dogs sniffing around my skirt and trying to hump my leg. I am not a thing to be traded off at will I am a human being and I will thank all of you misogynist pigs to remember that. Kami between you, my dad, Koga and Kohaku I'm going to go on some insane killing spree. And don't even mention Miroku and Inuyasha. I will find a way to end this engagement but if and when I do it will not be to become someone else's possession, it will be so I can finally be my own person again. So mate or not back off. _ Rin's hands flew as she continued her rant on all men (except Jak) Going into detail about how she was going to get rid of all of them then bury them in her flower garden,nice thing about sign language, there was no need to stop and take a breath.

Sesshomaru watched this stunned. He had not known that his mate had such a sadistic streak in her. It amused him and quite honestly seeing her so vicious amused him. Before he knew it, he was chuckling before full on laughing, much to Rin's chargen. "You my little mate are wonderfully vindictive. I agree you should be your own woman but surely you will allow this Sesshomaru to court you. This Sesshomaru will be unable to let you go otherwise." He smirked and pulled her a little closer. "Who knows you may even find this Sesshomaru a help to your plans for revenge." Rin blushed as she thought of her rant and opened her mouth to answer when the door flew open and Sesshomaru quickly let go of her just before the curtain parted and Rin found herself in the arms of Jak.

"Angel are you ok? I was so worried. Did that big bad wolfie do anything to hurt you?" Rin smiled as her friend continued to squeeze her. "Don't ever scare me like that again…. Angel? Angel why aren't you talking?" Rin told him the same thing she'd told Sesshomaru. Jak shared a look with Sesshomaru that said bull crap and patted Rin gently on the head. "So this is why you made me take those sign language classes." Rin blushed harder and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Jak grinned "She insisted that Ayame and I take sign language classes with her during the summer, I thought it was weird that she already knew everything." The bell rang Jak ignored it "Mr. Taisho would you mind taking rin home she lives nearby but I need to stay after school for something." Sesshomaru nodded and picked Rin up and she struggled insisting that she could walk. Jak and Sesshomaru ignored her struggling. "Bye bye Rinny see you next week." Rin's eyes widened it was only Tuesday. She glared at Jak and mentally added him to her list of men she would like to wallop. Jak's laugh followed them down the hall.

**So Im back and, well, still kinda stuck so tell me what you wanna see next and I'll try to make it work. I finally figured out my account YAY Opinions are welcome flames help me stay warm. And I am out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Did you miss me? This chapter will be edited by a beta later but I'm a little too excited to wait so ON WITH THE SHOW**_

_**My dog ate my disclaimer.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**How I got a puppy**_

Rin was in full on pout mode as Sesshomaru drove her the short way home. Sesshomaru glanced at her while driving and chuckled. Rin's pout turned into a scowl and she glared briefly at him before turning to look out the window again, pout firmly back on her face.

"You cannot blame us for being cautious."

Rin looked over at him with a look that clearly said she could and she would blame them for and would blame them for as long as she deemed necessary. Her hands began to move.

_**You threw me over your shoulder and walked me through the school. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Then you couldn't stop there oh no. When Kohaku asked what the hell you were doing you had to freaking growl at him. GROWL! And when did I agree to be yours? That's not a deterrent to him that's an encouragement. Not only will I never live this down now I'm going to be stalked and Koga i going to kill me before I can break this freaking engagement! And watch the freaking road.**_

Sesshomaru suppressed his laughter but Rin could hear the amusement in his voice and it only annoyed her more. Rin sighed, _Whatever it's not like I can do anything about it now. _

_**Just take me home mister psycho fluff.**_

Sesshomaru could not understand why he was amused at the girl insulting him and when he racked his mind for an answer he simply got the vague feeling that he wanted to smile at her being reduced to petty name calling. She must be absolutely furious and he couldn't wait till she realized that he wasn't taking her home. Her was too dangerous and the wolf might plan to visit. besides that he didn't want to be away from her and was not in the habit of denying himself what he wanted. As a side benefit having her around made his beast content. Even he recognized that our mate was amusing. We do love a little fire in our woman, another reason she could never go back to that mongrel wolf. How dare he break was rightfully Sesshoumaru's. The thought nearly made him growl as he pulled up to his home. Still, he chuckled to himself as he got out of the car, psycho fluff? His mate had a clever tongue, which made his beast bring up images of testing to see just how clever her ton-

_NO NO NO BAD DEMON_

_**I thought you weren't in the habit of deny denying yourself what you want**_

_Stupid mind reading intrusive-_

_**Still here and you know Im right but if you don't like that image she's not the only one with a clever-**_

Sesshomaru hastily slammed the beast back in his cage. He was not going to traumatized the sweet hot traumatized girl. He was better than that he was stronger than that he was going to keep his hands to himself today. Sesshoumaru helped Rin out of the car as she gave him a questioning look. Sesshomaru picked her up again and grabbed her bag, reasoning that if she was too traumatized to talk than it wasn't safe for her to walk either, before paying attention to what she was signing to him.

**Put me down I'm mute not crippled. Besides this is not my house where do you think you're taking me? Psycho fluff this is not funny take me home you kidnapper!**

Sesshomaru growled at that. He was not a kidnapper he was trying to keep her safe from those who would hurt her who already had _hurt her_! Why didn't she understand that. sure her self righteous rant was cute but no one, he would let no one mistake what he was doing for her as an intent to harm. His internal rant stopped and his before unnoticed growling ceased when he realized that Rin was a dead weight in his arms she had stopped. Stopped moving, stopped struggling, had almost stopped breathing. Sesshomaru adjusted her in his arms to look into her eyes. They were dull, blank, almost dead looking in their vacancy. It was as she'd been when she had arrived at the school that morning. Only so much worse because this time she had been reduced to this by him.

Rin couldn't help it. She was vaguely ashamed of herself but the reaction was habit almost unconscious, instinctive. Growling makes her grow limp and vacant. Growling means pain growling means fear growling means monsters and struggling only gets them excited. Growling made her remember…

[Flashback]

_It was the tenth time that they had "played tag" that week and Rin's young nerves were shot. Koga had renamed the game "prey" it meant that it was like tag but reverse. Guess who was always it. Her body was a bundle of pain and weariness and her legs were starting to go numb but every time she slowed down, the pants of excitement changed to vicious growling. Rin heard teeth snap at her heels and the occasional howl only made her more fearful till finally she tripped on a root and fell hitting her head and knocking herself out. _

_When Rin next awoke it was to the sight of blood. it covered the grass in front of her and startled her enough to shoot upright and check herself over for the source. But it wasn't her._

"_Oh Rin you're awake It's no fun playing lifeless prey and the guys were restless so I had to find them a substitute." Koga gestured towards a place where she now realized that she could hear something. It was like a wet tearing and ripping sound and, as though against her will Rin turn towards the sound not wanting to see but needing to know what it was. The wolves were tearing viciously at the remains rabbit as the human looking ones morbidly played some game with it's ears. As Rin turned to vomit she caught sight of something a little away from the body it was mangled and bloody but she rushed to pick it up. It jingled as she lifted and the wolves growled because she wa too close to their meal. She couldn't hear them as she stared grief stricken and shocked as stared at the name tag of her only friend. _

"Buddy" _Rin whispered is sadness. How could they be so cruel? The wolves had begun to nip at her but she didn't, couldn't move. Koga was speaking but he could barely hear him. Her mind was in a fog and she vaguely heard him say_

"_You should have seen him run. It helped the boys to have a little fun while you took a nap and I must say I am grateful you brought that little snack here he was delicious." She slowly looked up at Koga's face and froze at the blood that covered his lips as a rabbit foot hung from his teeth. That's when she shattered. Rin drew her mind far away leaving her body to take the abuse as her mind tried to pick up the pieces of her pyschy. Yet she still heard Koga grow quiet heard the wolves stop growling heard Koga step forward and whisper "Beautiful" He got closer "Yes, this is how I want you gorgeous and still pliant to my every order, like a little doll my little doll, my princess this is how you should be. Come along and get cleaned up Princess." _

_[Flashback end]_

Rin shuddered as she came back to the present remembering her promise to herself remembering her promise to be the first time she struggled, struggled not to lose herself, struggled against all her younger years had taught her was a correct response to dominance, struggled to defeat her childhood monsters. It helped that the growling stopped as she came back to herself. Rin blinked looking down at herself and then beaming at Sesshomaru.

"I did it! I might need more practice and a little rest but I did it I can do it I really can!" and somehow as she looked into his eyes smiling in relief down at her in his arms she knew that he really did understand as she hugged him in joy. Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled her neck taking in his mate's scent in order to relax.

"Hn"

Sesshomaru gently carried his happy mate inside as he fought his urge to take her to his room and do a thorough check to make sure she was ok. His beast was desperate to touch her all over to make sure there was no lasting harm to lock her away in his room with him till he banished that look in her eye forever to do all he could physically to comfort both her and himself and by the time he actually got her inside he was on the verge of giving in.

_I need to keep her trust I will not be another failure for her Demon. We need to do this right._

_**We need to do this now! She is so close and smells so enticing. Mmmate. I want her and you want her I see not the problem with taking her, she already knows our strength. We can be strong reliable providers for her and our pups. She would be happy.**_

_Humans are not so simple, she needs choice she needs, time she needs-_

_**She needs us and we need her. We shall take our mate Sesshomaru.**_

Sesshomaru chose to ignore his demon after that and instead concentrating on setting her gently on his couch. Still even he could not hold back from giving her neck a small nip of affection which made her squeal and glare at him.

Rin immediately got up from the couch and went to go get something to drink. She felt more than heard Sesshomaru follow behind her as she searched the rooms. She chose to ignore the nip from earlier dismissing it as a stupid psycho fluff dog thing. Rin knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her and, now that she could think, she knew that he hadn't been growling at her so much as at something she said speaking of which. Rin whirled around to face him and ask him what had gotten his tail in a twist and bumped into stared into her eyes as he slowly drew his hands up her arms to her shoulders. With one hand he stroked her face while the other drifted down her back. Sesshomaru purred as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck again talking two or three deep breaths before gently nipping her neck again. She felt something soft caress her waist before he nipped with a small bit of force at her shoulder causing her to make a strangled sound that only made him purr louder. Then he gently pushed her a little away so he could turn her back to his front before pulling her close again and slowly turning around.

"The kitchen is that way Rrrin. And I warn you if you choose to go any further in the other direction there will be consequences." He purred the word in her ear giving it a nip for good measure. Before pushing her forward and letting her walk ahead of him again. Rin wondered why his nips didn't dredge up painful memories. why she hadn't freaked when he touched her why she felt so comfortable around him and decided to ask him about this mate thing he had insisted they were later. For now he was being weird and she had the strangest feeling that stopping would not be in her best interest. Still…

"Sesshoumaru what is down there? Why would there be consequences?"

Oh it was so tempting. Sesshomaru had been following behind Rin and watching her search. his eyes had been drawn to the sway of her hips the speedy sound of her steps as she went from room to room. Eventually it had felt like he was stalking her herding her towards somewhere where he could trap her and have her delectable body all to himself. Truth be told Sesshomaru was excited. So excited in fact that he let Rin explore as for as she wanted in the mansion his father had gotten him as a kind of sorry for neglecting you present on one of his birthdays, he couldn't remember which. Sesshoumaru stalked behind Rin closer and closer. He was waiting for her to find and enter his room or to turn around though a large part of him had hoped for the former he was almost grateful when she turn around. He needed to touch her, scent her, to taste her or he would go mad and then the demon would get out and Rin would hate him. He dropped his head to her shoulder tilting her chin with one hand and stroking her back with the other. He felt for her pulse with his nose and nuzzled it as it sped up. He slipped his hidden momoko around her waist to pull her closer as he inhaled her scent. He longed to mix it with his own to absolutely cover her with his scent till they were so mixed that you couldn't separate them. First though he needed to taste her. He nipped her warm soft skin in order to distract her from his tongue flicking out to taste her neck right over her pulse point. She began to squirm. Sesshoumaru nipped her once in warning then again because her liked her reaction. Then he couldn't help it, he bit her and she made the absolutely most delightful sound that tested his resolve when they were so close to his bedroom. And his bed was definitely big enough for two. He had to stop before he took it too far. Rin was too sweet to defile… before the first date. So reluctantly her turned her towards the kitchen, purring instructions in her ear which was too cute for him not to take a small nip before letting her go. Now she was asking for details and he sooo wanted to let out just a bit more of his naughty side and tell her exactly what would happen if she turned around. Well, Sesshomaru wasn't in the habit of denying himself.

_**FInally! This chapter was a pain in the butt! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone I'm so excited hope it was worth the wait.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Questions You Don't Ask**

_**Previously on Yugioh…**_

"_**The kitchen is that way Rrrin. And I warn you if you choose to go any further in the other direction there will be consequences."Sesshoumaru nipped her once in warning then again because her liked her reaction. Then he couldn't help it, he bit her and she made the absolutely most delightful sound that tested his resolve when they were so close to his bedroom. And his bed was definitely big enough for two. He had to stop before he took it too far. **_

"_**Sesshoumaru what is down there? Why would there be consequences?"**_

_**Sesshomaru wanted to let out just a bit more of his naughty side and tell her exactly what would happen if she turned around. Well, Sesshomaru wasn't in the habit of denying himself.**_

_**Episode 9 **_

_**Questions**_

Sesshomaru purred as he bent to nuzzle Rin's ear causing her to stiffen. He lowered his voice and adopted a seductive tone.

"Would you like me to show you Rrrrin?" He paused to give her ear a slight lick and nibble causing her to shiver "Would you like to turn around and see what this Sesshomaru can do to you." Another purr lower this time meant to entice as his mokomoko slid slowly up the side of leg to wrap around her waist. He used the fingers of one hand to caress her neck and with the other he untied the charm that kept his momoko from view and had the pleasure of hearing her gasp. He liked hearing her so clearly impressed with any part of his being. Before he could think of other pleasurable ways to make her gasp, Sesshomaru's smirk became a gritting of teeth. Rin gently and reverently traced her hands over the soft white fur of his so very sensitive tail. He had not thought this through, that was unusual. Her voice was awed and she said, more to herself than to him,

"You really are a powerful demon aren't you. So much so that your human form can't contain it."

That nearly broke his control. She was recognizing him as powerful yet, treating him as if he was fragile. Then she continued nearly fracturing the last usually iron clad control.

"It's so soft and beautiful it's like you take great care of it it's just like your hair." She reached back to test her theory comparing the textures of his hair and mokomoko nearly driving the dog demon himself insane. Sesshomaru never allowed people to touch his hair and to let her do so now was a sign of the trust he held for her as a mate and the power she held over him as he didn't even think to object. Rin was sweet enough to make his teeth ache and the more she touched him the more she damaged his very scent tempted his sanity called for him to mate yet she wanted it to be her choice. _Fine _ and with that his lust addled brain came up with a brilliant idea, he would give her her choice.

"Let's play a game, My Rrrrrin."

Distracted from playing with his sensitive mokomoko, thankfully, Rin looked up at him intrigued. "You will have five minutes to find the kitchen on your own and get your water. You do this on your own and you get a reward. If five minutes pass and you do not find the kitchen," Sesshomaru paused needing her to understand this making sure she looked into his eyes saw how close he was to losing his legendary control.

"I will be looking for you as you continue to look for the kitchen or the front door whichever. If I catch you know that I won't hurt you but you will discover exactly what is down this hall and you likely won't make it to school tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Use your imagination Rrrrin"

Sesshomaru pulled back to watch as the implications of what he was offering sank in and he was pleased with the result as Rin turned a shade of red that made him want to eat her up.

"Your choice?"

He nibbled on her delicious neck to distract himself and her.

"Are you afraid of a challenge Rin?"

"Fine but if I win you have to answer all of my questions without….. all of this..."

"Agreed." Rin looked surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't teased her more. Sesshomaru himself was simply extremely eager to get his game underway and unwilling to give her too much time to change her mind.

"Okaaay. so when does this game of yours start."

"Whenever you choose Rin."

Rin smiled, finally a way to get him to let her go. As hot as he was, this position was making her uncomfortable. She had just met him recently and he was a teacher at her school. Plus, Rin made it a point not to let people get close in general and Sesshomaru tended to touch her a lot and was always in her personal space. It was disconcerting how comfortable she was with him being so close after all that she had been through it felt rather uncomfortable that she let down her guard so easily. With these thoughts in mind Rin began to try to wriggle out of Sesshomaru's grasp as she replied.

"How about we start as soon as you let me go?" Apparently this answer was the correct one because Sesshomaru began to purr even louder than before.

"Such a clever mate," He drawled, "I believe you deserve a reward Rrrrin." It seemed to Rin that Sesshomaru must like saying her name as much as she liked hearing it. That thought was lost however as she had to move quickly to slide out of his arms before he could tug her closer and give her, well, whatever "reward" he had in mind. Rin was surprised to be able to get away but wasted no time as she dodged a clawed and reaching hand and and called over her shoulder, "You can reward me if you catch me fluff!" And she raced down the hall missing Sesshomaru's chuckled reply.

"Ah, but Rin then it would be my reward."

And Sesshomaru felt his inner beast purr in pleasure at the thought.

_**So do you want Rin to be caught? What do you think of this game they'll play? And, most importantly, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY I love you all! And before you no I have no idea why I did that thing at the beginning.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok so Im back and I need you guys to answer the question in the authors note at the end of this chapter._**

**Chapter 10**

**Why one never makes a deal with a desperate demon**

Rin raced along the halls of the mansion, probably not the smartest thing to do as she was a little clumsy but she really needed to win this challenge. Rin was fast, she knew that she was, and speed was certainly the name of this game. Rin had no doubt that she would win, Sesshomaru had told her where the kitchen was before hand. She giggled to herself as she thought of the face he would make when he found her casually in his kitchen sipping water from… craaaaaaap. Rin realized that finding the kitchen was only half of the deal. She also had to get her own water and if she knew that insufferable fluff brain the way she thought she did then finding the kitchen would be the easy part. Rin walked and walked down the hall looking into each room she passed, _This is taking forever, he's gonna catch me at this rate! Where is that stupid kitchen? _Rin paused to take a breath. Why was his kitchen so hard to find anyway? Rin turned around and calmed down looking into each room slowly. Maybe the kitchen was in a room within a room or something weird like that. She could take her time she had five whole minutes after all. Rin thought for a moment before realizing five minutes was no time at all and moving just a little faster.

Rin was out of time. Sesshomaru full on grinned. She would never be able to find his kitchen no matter how many times she passed by it. Still he had given her a chance but now it was his turn to hunt. For once Sesshomaru an his beast were completely in sync as Sesshomaru sniffed the air and took off down the hall with a low growl. "_**Maaaatte**_"

Rin found herself standing in the middle of a kitchen looking room. The only problem was that there were no appliances no kitcheny things Rin just had the nagging feeling that the room was supposed to be a kitchen. Rin narrowed her eyes, "It would be just like his royal fluffiness not to have a kitchen just so that he could win and drag me to his fluff cave to do terrible things to me that I will never recover from-" Rin continued to rant as she searched the wall for a light switch hoping that better light would help her figure out the trick to what she was absolutely positive was a found a switch on the wall flipped it, and that was when she heard the growl. Everything was moving shifting and finally revealing the appliances that proved what she had correctly assumed, this was the kitchen. Even as she saw the sink appear Rin already knew it was too late as she felt arms slip around her body and a mouth on her neck. Rin was caught.

Sesshomaru was impressed. most people didn't figure out how his kitchen worked until he showed them but his Rin, his mate had not only found the kitchen but had also figured out how it worked. That alone might have caused him to let her go, if it hadn't made him want her even more. So rather than let his delectable sweet escape he pounced. Neatly and safely trapping Rin against the wall his eyes were tinged red as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"You lose Rin." Rin scowled at him despite her position.

"_Yoou_ cheated Sesshomaru" She said in an accusing smiled as he once again picked her up and began to take her back to where they started this game.

"This Sesshomaru does not cheat, but neither does this Sesshomaru make bets that he can't win." He pulled her up slightly so he could nuzzle her neck as he walked and listened to his delicious mate rant. He decided he would let her talk while she could still think. Sesshomaru began to listen with half of his attention as he thought of all of the other things Rin could do with her mouth. Eventually this consumed all of his attention.

"I mean you literally had a hidden kitchen Sesshomaru. How is anyone supposed to know that you have a hidden kitchen. I was tricked, cheated! I demand a rematch and… Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru are you even listening to me?"

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped answering with even the annoying 'Hn' hat he sometimes did when he was half listening. Rin suddenly found herself actually irritated. She examined this feeling more closely. She didn't like not being the center of his attention. He called them mates and yet had the nerve to ignore her as he dragged her somewhere like a caveman. This was the first time Rin had felt comfortable enough with someone to be annoyed with them for such petty reason. Rin looked a Sesshomaru again and sighed. It was too soon to do what he was planning anyway. Anything that they did tonight would have consequences that Rin wasn't ready to deal with until Koga no longer had claim on her. This would mean doing something she hadn't done in a long time. If she could keep it in her mind that this was Sesshomaru Rin thought that she might be able to pull it off if she was fast. So as Sesshomaru reached for a door to what was undoubtedly his bedroom Rin took a deep breath stretched her neck and bit him, hard. While Sesshomaru was still shocked from that Rin wriggled out of his hold and took off down the hall. As she turned a corner, Rin heard a howl behind her and couldn't help but grin. Let the hunt begin.

_**I have a question what species would you prefer Rin to be?**_

_**The kitchen can be found at this site, ( dornob slide -hide- 2-modern- space- saving- home- kitchen- systems) be sure to type it in without the spaces and without the parentheses. I'll try to update the next chapter faster than this one. **_


End file.
